Methods and apparatuses consistent with embodiments relate to an improved wordline driver supply block, and more particularly to an improved wordline driver supply block having multiple modes.
With the proliferation of mobile devices and mobile applications executed on the mobile devices, a corresponding trend towards lower power consumption of the mobile devices is also being developed.
One mechanism by which lower power consumption of a mobile device may be attained is through reduced power consumption of a microprocessor of the mobile device. In particular, by lowering the operating voltage of the microprocessor of the mobile device, power consumption of the microprocessor, and thus the mobile device, may be reduced.
Typically, the lowest operating voltage (Vmin) for a microprocessor of a mobile device is set by memory, such as a Static Random Access Memory (SRAM). According to a conventional technique, to reduce power consumption, a dual supply may be employed in which a lower voltage level may be supplied to a portion of the memory, while a higher voltage level may be supplied to another portion of the memory. Thereby, as compared with a technique in which one high voltage level is supplied throughout the memory, because higher voltage is supplied to only a portion of the memory, power consumption may be reduced.